Delire !!!
by chris ze madMan
Summary: Euh… faut vraiment en faire un ?!? (co-écrit par sam_carter@caramail.com)


Délire !!!

  
  
**  
Auteur : **Chris Redfield (Crétin pour les intimes) et Emeline (ou Sam)   
chris-redfield@caramail.com , sam_carter@caramail.com **  
Résumé : ** Euh… faut vraiment en faire un ?!? **  
Disclaimer : **Pffff… **  
Note des auteurs : **  
Narrateur1 Do ré mi fa sol  
Narrateur2 Pas mieux… 

Narrateur1, Narrateur2 et Oma Dessala (??? Me souviens pas qu'on l'avait invité… )

  
Dans l'espace noir et ténébreux du vide spatial où rien ne survit, pas même Apophis, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... enfin bref, pas la porte (des étoiles) à côté... se tenait une jolie petite planète verte.   
Planète verte Je peux lâcher maintenant ?   
Narrateur1 Nooooooon !   
Narrateur2 Putain qu'est ce qu'elle est conne !!!   
Planète verte C'est pô juste ! Et maintenant ?   
Narrateur1 (à narrateur2) Tu aurais pu trouver une autre planète franchement !   
Narrateur2 Désolé ! C'est la seule qu'était dans nos moyens !   
Donc où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Sur cette planète verte (on commence à le savoir qu'elle est verte) vivait... personne. Hum... bon... Bah euh... voilà quoi !   
  
Fin   
  
Narrateur1 Eh ! Regardez ! Un vaisseau spatial dans l'espace du vide interstellaire.   
Narrateur2 Oooooooh ! C'est bô !   
  
re-Fin   
  
Lecteur Dites, c'est pas fini vos conneries ?!?   
Narrateur1 Désolé !   
Narrateur2 On le fera plus !   
Narrateurs Promiiiiiiis !   
A l'intérieur du vaisseau, les choses étaient moins roses.   
Narrateur1 Je danse le MIA   
Narrateur2 Elle était pas verte la planète ?   
Lecteur Comment on change de chaîne ?   
Le commandeur Simon Jeremy fixait l'espace à travers son hublot couvert d'une substance dont nous tairons le nom.   
Simon Chui hyper content !   
La sonnerie de la porte le tira de ses réflexions.   
Porte Dring !   
Simon Entrez !   
Porte Je peux pas ! Chui une porte !   
Simon se pencha un peu plus en avant et heurta le hublot en prononçant une phrase de façon répété.   
Simon Mais quel conne !   
Technicien C'est pas tout ça mais je peux entrer moa ?   
Le technicien lui tendit une feuille de papier avant de s'éclipser.   
Narrateur1 A quoi ça sert qu'on ai investi dans un fax !   
Narrateur2 Pas grave ! On le récupérera à la fin du tournage.   
Narrateur1 Ah ouais ! Putain t'es trop intelligente toi !   
Narrateur2 Je sais ! Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je suis astrophysicienne et toi balayeur à mi-temps.   
Simon Chut ! Je lis !   
Narrateurs Fait pas style que tu sais lire !   
Simon Maiheuuuu !   
Lecteur (arrachant le papier des mains du commandeur) Oh mon dieu !   
Narrateurs Quoi ?!?   
Lecteur C'est plein de fautes d'orthographes.   
Simon C'est pour ça que j'arrivais pas à le lire (remarquant les regards tournés vers lui) Bah quoi ?   
Narrateur2 Qu'est ce qui nya d'écrit ?   
Lecteur Nou avon trouhver ain obgeai bizar sure lâ plannaiteu ...   
Tous ... VEEEEERTE !   
Message Ah bon ? Vous saviez ?   
Lecteur (sans se laisser décontenancer) Ile sagi daim anneau (pour les contrôler tous) deux pières avek des tranges saints bolles.   
Dieu C'est une porte des étoiles. Bon dépêchez vous maintenant. J'ai pas que ça à foutre !   
Narrateurs Ca va ! Pas la peine de s'énerver !   
Lecteur Pffff ! Je l'savais   
Simon Késkessé une porte des étoiles ?   
Narrateur1 C'est ... C'est ... C'est ...   
Tous Célimène !   
Narrateur2 En fait, c'est une porte qui créer un vortex, une sorte de couloir énergétique dans l'espace temps ...   
Tous Ta gueule !!!   
Narrateur2 Bah fallait pas demander !   
Simon Si on allait voir, Ch'rai hyper content !   
Tous Toi tu restes là !   
Lecteur Let's go !   
Narrateur1 T'as pas fini d'intervenir toi ! T'es censé rester le cul sur ta chaise et lire !   
Lecteur Maiheu ! Moi aussi je voudrais participer à l'action.   
Narrateur2 T'avais qu'a pas faire lecteur dans la vie.   
Lecteur Même pas vrai ! Chui chômeur bac +12   
Dieu Vous allez vous décider, bordel de merde !!!   
Tous partirent en direction du hangar en traînant les pieds, sauf les narrateurs et le lecteur qui ne sont pas présent dans la pièce. Euh ... Bon ... Simon parti en direction du hangar en traînant les pieds. Il grimpa dans la navette qui avait dix minutes de retard (ils font chier avec leur putain de grève à la con).   
Grèvisteurs Quoi ?   
Narrateurs Non rien   
  
Pendant ce temps, sur la planète dont vous connaissez la couleur, une loupiote rouge s'alluma sur la porte. Puis une autre. Puis une autre. Puis une autre. Puis une autre. Puis une autre. Puis une autre.   
Narrateur1 Ca en fait sept je crois.   
Narrateur2 Attends je recompte.   
Narratueur Sarah Connor ?   
Narrateur2 Troisième porte à gauche ! (se tournant vers narrateur1) Au fait, y en a bien sept ... ( Sarah Connor ?... Oui ? ... pump pump ) je crois ... attends je recompte.   
Dieu Y en a sept !!! Je le sais parce que je sais tout !   
Jack (qui attend devant la porte que la discussion se termine) Faut dire si on dérange !   
Narrateur1 Ah t'es là toi ?   
Teal'c (en montrant le ciel) Regardez !   
Daniel Oh mon dieu ...   
Dieu Quoi ?!?   
Daniel Mais non pas toi !   
Dieu T'en connais d'autres des dieux ?   
Jack Oh oui, pleins !   
Dieu Je veux dire des vrais dieux !   
Jack Aaaaah ! Bah non alors !   
Teal'c (en remontrant le ciel) Regardez ... encore !   
Daniel Oh mon ... La vache !   
Vache Meuuuuh ?   
Dieu On s'en sortira jamais de cette intro !   
Narrateur1 Et y a toute une fanfic à écrire !   
Narrateur2 On est mal barré !   
Jack Hé ! D'habitude, c'est moa qui dis ça !   
Il parti dans un coin pour bouder. Quand il se retourna, tout le monde se dirigeait déjà vers la navette qui s'était posée depuis longtemps.   
Jack Attendez moi bande de PD sessuel !   
Sam M'en fout ! Je risque rien. Je suis une fille ! (aux dernières nouvelles)   
Teal'c Regardez ! La porte s'ouvre !   
Porte Je m'ouvre !   
Et là, un gros choc suivi d'un bruit sourd.   
Porte J'avais prévenu !   
Daniel Aïe ! Me suis mangé la porte !   
Porte Putain ! Il m'a mordu ce con !   
Une silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement pas très lumineux de la porte dont le bas portait encore une trace de dents.   
Jack (pointant son arme vers le nouveau venu) Bougez pas où on vous arrache la tête à coup de bazooka.   
Simon Chui pas content !   
Tous Ouf !   
  
Après quelques présentations, tout le monde (même les narrateurs, Dieu et le (seul) lecteur) s'assit auprès du feu en chantant des chansons paillardes, en se racontant des histoires qui font peur et en mangeant des chamallows. Soudainement vu que c'était pas prévu sinon on l'aurait su plus tôt qui est le chien de Mickey et non son ami qui est Dingo, un peu comme jack d'ailleurs, ... (respiration) ... une loupiote apparu sur la porte. Vous connaissez la suite. Le vortex qui est en fait une sorte de couloir énergétique dans l'espace temps connectant deux points séparés de plusieurs années lumières en générant des champs subspatiaux ...   
Tous Abrège grognasse !?!   
... s'ouvrit.   
Gabe Tiens ! Y a pas de rampe ! Cool !   
Il ne vit pas le nain de jardin qui se trouvait devant lui. La chute était presque pas évitable.   
Gabe Saleté d'homme de petite taille (On n'a plus le droit de dire nain maintenant) de jardin à la con !!!   
Jack Oh merde !   
Teal'c Je confirme O'Neill !   
Sam Courrez !   
Daniel (poussant mémé dans les orties) Preumse !   
Teal'c (comprenant enfin l'expression citée dans "la boite" de Emeline) Waaaarf arf arf   
Sam C'est pas drôle. On peut pas la laisser là !   
Jack DANIEL ! AU PIED ! Excuse toi auprès de la dame ! Fais lui un gros câlin ! Voilà !   
Tatie Danielle Mais lâche moi petit con !   
Quand soudain arrivant de nulle part, surgit le Pédalo Millenium...   
Chewie Mùùùùùùùù !!!   
Narrateur2 Kékidit ?   
Han Il dit qu'il en a ras le (bip) de pédaler comme un Wookie (bien qu'il en soit un aux dernières nouvelles) depuis le système de Hoth qui est pas très chaud en cette saison mais qui a de chouettes stations de ski. Il ajoute qu'il vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cette galaxie lointaine, très lointaine, enfin ça dépend d'où qu'on vient, et vous demande d'ailleurs d'où vous venez ?   
Narrateur1 Tout ça en une phrase ?   
Han Oui le Wookie est une langue très étrange.   
Jack Oh !   
Daniel On dirait un dérivé du langage de Jack quand il est grognon   
Sam et Teal'c Waaaarf arf arf !   
Jack DANIEL !   
Daniel Oui ?   
Jack Fermez-la !!   
Simon Zêtekivou ?   
Tous Vous qui ?   
Chewie Mùùù ???   
Han Le Wookie ? C'est Chewie.   
Tous Mais quel con !   
Simon (montrant Han du doigt) Vous ...   
Narrateur2 C'est pas beau de montrer du doigt !   
Simon ... êtes qui vous ?   
LeChatDuNarrateur2 kssnwsn,,d ff gv dxqbnw fgvsnbw ;:fg f,nd yhej-lmt   
Narrateur1 Putain mais vire ce chat du clavier !!!   
Narrateur2 Parle pas comme ça à mon p'tit amour !!   
Narrateur1 Fais gaffe !! Il va bouffer le mulot !!   
Mulot Help !!!   
Narrateur2 Schrodinegueur lâche ça !!   
Han (attendant presque patiemment que tout le monde se taz) ...   
Taz Mougngn !!!   
Han Je me nomme Han Tousseul. Et voici Chewie le Wookie mais vous le saviez déjà. Je suis l'heureux propriétaire de ce magnifique vaisseau.   
Jack Moi je vois qu'un pédalo !   
Han Ouais bon ça va ! J'ai quelques problèmes financiers en ce moment. Et puis si tu te moques de moi, je vais l'dire à ma femme. Même que c'est la présidente de la Nouvelle République. Na !   
Simon Bah mon USS Cité d'la peur il est encore plus grand que le tien d'abord. Même que j'ai quatre cent membres d'équipage à bord.   
BOUM !   
Jack zéro membres d'équipage !   
Daniel Oh mon ... la ... euh ... regardez ! On est attaqué !   
Surgissant au milieu des flammes ...   
Narrateur1 Mais comment il peut y avoir des flammes alors que y a pas d'oxygène dans l'espace ?   
Narrateur2 Pour une fois que t'essaye de dire quelque chose d'intelligent ! Mais pas de pot, c'est l'atmosphère du vaisseau qui brûle en s'échappant des fissures dans la coque.   
Jack C'est plus que des fissures là ! C'est carrément un canyon !   
Simon Bouhouhou ! Mon vaisseau ! Chui pas content !   
Après un rapide demi-tour pour reprendre sa place, le vaisseau ennemi resurgit des flammes. Il était immense, bien plus que ce que l'homme pouvait créer à ce jour.   
Narrateur2 Ils auraient pas comme quelque chose à compenser ? Warf arf arf !   
En tout cas, c'était indéniablement un vaisseau extraterrestre.   
Narrateur2 Ouah ! Quel perspicacité   
Narrateur1 T'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule !   
Narrateur2 Ca fait partie de mon charmed !   
Prue, Piper et Phoebe Tout droit réservé ... copyright... etc...   
Narrateur1 Avec tes conneries, on va se retrouver avec un procès au cul !   
Donc, la brouette géante se mit en orbite au-dessus de nos héros.   
Gabe Aux chiottes l'orbite !   
Sam Une ... brouette ... géante ? Ils sont fous ces bretons ! (et oui les auteurs sont bretons)   
Narrateurs Ah on vous avait pas dit ? Le vaisseau ennemi est une brouette géante.   
Tous Nan, vous nous l'aviez pas dit !   
Narrateur2 Bon bah maintenant c'est fait.   
Lecteur Comme ça, vous échappez à la description ! (grand sourire) Pas con !   
Narrateurs Ta gueule !   
Sam Au fait ! C'est pas le moment où on doit tous fuir en courant comme des dératés et en gueulant comme des sourds ?   
Chewie Tous dans le ... hum hum, c'est vrai, je parle pas le basique... Mùùùùùùùùùùù !   
Han Il a dit : "Tous dans le Pédalo Millenium !"   
Sam Heu ... pourquoi on prend pas la porte des étoiles ?   
Gabe Bah, parce qu'elle est trop lourde !!! Quelle conne cette fille !   
Teal'c Je crois que ce que veut dire le major Carter, c'est que nous devrions passer par la porte.   
Jack Le Pédalo passera pas !   
Sam s'approcha de la porte et se tapa la tête dessus de façon répétée.   
Sam Mais qu'ils sont cons !   
Ce qui eut pour effet de faire basculer la porte de son socle. Elle s'écrasa au sol dans un nuage de poussière.   
Gabe C'est pas ma faute !   
Daniel Bon bah je crois qu'on a plus trop le choix, tous dans le Pédalo Millenium !   
Han J'allais le dire.   
Sam Vous croyez qu'on va pouvoir tous y rentrer ?   
Jack (tout sourire) Mais oui, on va se serrer !  
  
Le Pédalo Millenium s'arracha (difficilement) de l'atmosphère de la planète verte. Ils dépassèrent un panneau clignotant indiquant : You're now leaving green planet. Come back soon !   
Sam (assise sur les genoux du colonel) Heu ... mon colonel ?   
Jack C'est ma lampe torche Carter, c'est ma lampe torche...   
Teal'c Mais nous n'avons pas de lampe torche dans notre packtage O'Neill !   
Jack Teal'c ... La ferme !   
Han Ils nous tirent dessus ! Chewie, active les boucliers.   
Le Wookie se baissa et fouilla sous son siège. Après en avoir retiré une machine à café, toute la collection des Playwookies et Tatie Danielle, il poussa un hurlement de frustration avant d'arracher le fauteuil. Enfin il trouva. Il brandit l'objet au-dessus de sa tête et l'ouvrit dans un mugissement victorieux.   
Daniel Dites ! Vous avez remarqué que c'est un parasol ?   
Han Bah c'est les boucliers !   
Daniel Ah d'accord ! Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous l'aviez remarqué vous aussi.   
Jack On est pas dans la mouise !   
Un rayon vint frapper le parasol Pastis 51 qui résista vaillament.   
Han On passe en vitesse lumière !   
Il appuya sur un bouton, ce qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir de petites trappes aux pieds des passagers.   
Han Allez hop ! Tout le monde pédale !   
Jack Je peux pas. J'ai une dispense de mon docteur.   
Sam Mon colonel !   
Jack Pffffff ! C'est bien parce que c'est vous !   
Quelques secondes plus tard, le Pédalo Millenium franchit la barre de l'hyperespace.  
  
Quelque part dans l'espace, sur le chemin vers Coruscant, le vaisseau plein à craquer (surtout au niveau des coutures) glissait silencieusement. Enfin presque ...   
Daniel Heu ... Teal'c ?   
Teal'c C'est mon symbiote Daniel Jackson, c'est mon symbiote.   
Daniel Ouais bah si votre symbiote pouvait enlever la main qu'il y a sur mes fesses !   
Sam Mais un symbiote n'a pas de main !   
Teal'c Major Carter, taisez-vous, ou je vous raconte une blague Jaffa !   
Simon Oh ouais une blague ! Chui hyper content !   
Un liquide fumant s'échappa de la bouche de l'ex-commandeur de l'USS Cité d'la Peur. Dès que la substance limite dégueu entra en contact avec le tableau de bord en séquoia véritable, celui-ci se mit à émettre des grésillements et étincelles, ce qui, aux yeux de tous, n'avait pas l'air très très normal. Enfin, moi ce que j'en dit.   
Han Merde ! On est touché !   
Jack Il a coulé mon Porte-avions !   
Chewie (qui nettoie les traces de souillures sur sa fourrure en vison synthétique de lama fâché, lama cracher) Mùùùùùùùùùùùù !   
Gabe Il sait pas dire autre chose ?   
Chewie Si mais chui pas censé savoir parler en basique.   
Han Que tout le monde reste calme.   
Tous Ok !   
Han Vous voyer la planète ...   
Tous VERTE !!!   
Han ... bleue ? On va se crasher dessus !   
Tous AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !   
Han J'avais dis de garder son calme.   
Teal'c Moi, je suis calme.   
Han Chewie ! Les répulseurs ! Vite !   
Le Wookie se fraya un chemin parmi tous les gens entassés sur le vaisseau. Arrivé dans la cale, il brisa la vitre qui ne devait l'être qu'en cas d'urgence.   
Doug Ross Tout droit réservé... copyright... etc...   
Il accrocha le parachute à l'arrière du Pédalo Millenium et le jeta vers l'infini et au-delà. Satisfait, il retourna dans la cabine.   
Han On ralenti pas ! On ralenti pas ! (pris d'un doute) Chewie, t'as ouvert le parachute ?   
Chewie Moups !   
Daniel On va tous crever ! On va tous crever !   
Sam, que les cris de l'archéologue horripilaient, saisi une poêle à frire qui traînait par-là et la brandit férocement. Teal'c, s'écroula, assommé.   
Sam Arrêtez de bouger Daniel ! J'arrive pas à viser !   
L'archéologue s'arrêta net, terrorisé. Il ne le resta pas longtemps. Avant de rejoindre le Jaffa au pays des rêves, ses muscles se relâchèrent et il lâcha une caisse digne du Guiness Book.   
Han On perd de la vitesse ! La force est avec nous !   
Jack Je crois surtout que c'est le cassoulet du déjeuner.   
Ils se posèrent finalement sans trop d'encombres. Puis tout le monde s'éloigna du vaisseau à une vitesse proche de la lumière.   
Gabe Pourquoi qu'on s'est cassé ?   
Sam Avec toutes les émanations de méthane, la moindre étincelle risque de faire exploser le Pédalo.   
Jack Et puis ça pue aussi !   
Han Mon beau Pédalo !   
  
Teal'c, qui remarque toujours ce que les autres ne voient pas, leur indiqua le chemin d'un village à trois kilomètres au sud-ouest grâce aux traces de pas et une mappemonde qu'il avait trouvée par hasard. Ils se mirent donc tous en route vers le sud ouest en chantant à tue-tête le générique de Capitaine Flam sauf deux d'entre eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'enfoncèrent dans une jungle étouffante. Dans la jungle, terrible jungle, y a jack qui gueule ce soir.   
Jack Je gueule pas ! J'exprime une opinion !   
Han Ouais bah moi je gueule parce que j'avais encore cinq traites à payer sur mon Pédalo. Et pis j'vais m'faire engueuler par ma femme.   
Daniel remarqua que le paillasson ambulant n'était pas là.   
Daniel Il est où votre copain ?   
Han Heu... chais pas.   
Han sortit un objet bizarre de sa poche et se mit à parler dedans.   
Han Chewie ? Tu t'es encore planqué pour lire tes Playwookies ?   
Sam Kékécé??   
Han (montrant l'objet bizarre) Ca ?   
Sam Ouais.   
Han C'est un Talkie-wookie.   
Jack C'est bizarre qu'il ait disparu comme ça, y aurait-il anguille sous roche ?   
Teal'c regarda autour de lui, avisant un rocher à côté, il se dirigea vers lui et le souleva.   
Teal'c Un mille-patte, deux fourmis, un peu de mousse et trois vers de terre. Non y'a pas d'anguille O'Neill.   
O'Neill le regarda avec un air désespéré et parti un peu plus loin ainsi que les autres. Notre Jaffa reposa le rocher tout en soulevant le sourcil droit de surprise. Il vit un autre rocher pas très loin et décida d'aller vérifier pour se donner bonne conscience. Il le souleva et regarda en dessous.   
??? Mais heu, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans ma cachette ? Laisse-moi tranquille sinon mon mari il va te casser la gueule ! T'es un chinois du FBI ? Cours Pérec ! Cours !   
Notre Jaffa vit juste une forme indistincte avec un rocher sur la tête courir au loin. Il souleva son sourcil droit de stupeur... à c'est vrai, il est déjà soulevé... notre Jaffa, au prix d'un effort surhumain ( ce qui est peu normal puisqu'il est pas humain), souleva encore plus son sourcil.   
Teal'c Mmmphhh c'est dur !   
Le sourcil se souleva encore plus. Tout fier de lui, notre Jaffa se tourna vers ses amis pour leur montrer son exploit mais il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bien plus loin et qu'ils se fichaient totalement de lui. Déçu, triste, la larme à l'œil, notre pauvre petit Jaffa retourna vers ses petits camarades. A ce moment là, ils entendirent un son dégoûtant venant de derrière des buissons, s'ensuivit un bruit de chasse d'eau. Chewbacca sortit de derrière les fagots… heu non… de derrière les buissons, reboutonnant sa fourrure et vaporisant de l'Airwick. Comme de par hasard que c'était pas prévu sauf par les narrateurs qu'ils y pensaient depuis des semaines et qu'ils vont pouvoir la mettre cette connerie quand même, une brindille craqua.   
Narrateurs Warf arf arf ! ! !   
Lecteur Non mais c'est pas drôle là !   
Narrateurs excuse-nous ! On anticipe !   
Le silence se fit dans la forêt …   
Narrateur2 C'est pas une forêt ! C'est une jungle !   
Narrateur1 Oh ta gueule toi ! Oups ! Non, pose ce chat immédiatement !   
Chat Maaaaaoooooouuu ! KKKsssssss !   
Monstre Je peux les bouffer maintenant !   
Tous AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! !   
Monstre Ah bah merde, j'ai tout foiré mon effet de surprise !   
Gabe Fuyez !   
Il se retourna pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais comme il était pas très souple quand même, il percuta un arbre et tomba dans le coma. Tous ceux qui avaient une arme commencèrent à tirer sur l'espèce de truc immonde qui les attaquaient. Celui-ci réagit en pulvérisant du baygon jaune sur les balles qui tombèrent comme des mouches. Le monstre se rapprocha encore, un couteau dans une main et une fourchette dans l'autre. Derrière lui, une bestiole surgit, s'avançant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à se retrouver juste derrière le monstre. Elle sortit un objet très identifié de sous sa fourrure et le pointa avec un grand sourire.   
Bestiole MORNING LIVE ! ! ! !   
Le monstre (et non pas la bestiole ! Suivez un peu) en lâcha son couteau et sa fourchette et se mit à courir comme un dératé.   
Narrateur2 Mais non ! On dit un dé pipé !   
Narrateur1 Mais quelle est conne ! ! !   
Daniel Chouette ! Le monstre s'est enfuie !   
Jack Ouais mais il reste la bestiole !   
Bestiole (avec le porte voix collé à l'oreille du colonel) Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la bestiole !   
Le souffle propulsa le colonel de l'air force contre un arbre quelconque (Vous n'avez qu'à choisir dans la liste publiée ultérieurement). Sam s'approcha du corps inanimé pour prendre son pouls et soupira en s'apercevant qu'il était encore en vie.   
Sam Il en est quitte pour quelques heures de sommeil !   
Daniel Qui que vous soyez, je vous remercie !   
Bestiole Ce fut un plaisir !   
Daniel Au fait, moi c'est Daniel Jackson ! Et voici … tous les autres !   
Bestiole Je me nomme Lien Rag !   
Daniel Et vous êtes … ?   
Lien … enchanté de vous rencontrer !   
Daniel Meuh non pauv' taré congénital ! T'es de quel espèce ?   
Lien Chui une ispice di connasse !   
Simon Warf arf arf ! (remarquant que personne d'autre ne rigole) Vous pouvez pas comprendre ! Vous êtes pas français !   
Lien Redevenons sérieux !   
Jack (sortant du coltar) Redevenons sérieux … pffff ! Warf arf arf !   
Narrateur2 Ca va être dur !   
Narrateur1 …   
Narrateur2 La ferme espèce d'obsédé !   
Narrateur1 J'ai rien dit !   
Narrateur2 Non mais ton pantalon l'a pensé très fort !   
Jack Revenons en à nos moutons !   
Lien Mais non ! Chui un loup-garou !   
Teal'c (après avoir fait trois tours sur lui-même) Bah y'a pas de moutons ici O'Neill !   
Sam Mais qu'ils sont cons !   
Han Vous n'entendez pas des bruits de papiers froissés ?   
Lien Oh mon Dieu !   
Dieu Quoi ?   
Jack Ca va pas recommencer !!!   
Lien Ce sont les prédateurs presque naturels des loups-garous !   
Daniel Kékécé ?   
Lien Des carambar-garous ! Quand vous vous faîtes mordre, vous n'arrêtez pas de sortir des blagues carambar !   
Daniel Tout s'explique ! Hé Jack, vous nous aviez pas dis que vous aviez été mordu par un carambar-garou !   
Lien Fuyons ! Tous à la Pagode Millenium !   
Tous ???   
Lien Bah quoi ! J'ai dis une connerie ?!?   
Barthez Tout droit réservé ... copyright... etc...   
Jack La Pagode Millenium ??? Vous êtes super original côté nom de vaisseau dans cette galaxie !   
Han Maiheuuuu !   
Lien C'est quand vous voulez !   
Fuyant devant les carambar-garous qui approchaient dangereusement, ils suivirent leur nouvel ami vers son vaisseau de la mort qui tue les vivants. C'était… bah c'était vraiment une Pagode tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Sur le côté, on pouvait voir un écriteau "Chez Wong, blanchisserie".   
Daniel Kikicé Wong ?   
Lien C'est mon maître spirituel, il m'a appris la technique ancestrale et complexe du repassage sans plis des chemises.   
Jack Faudra m'apprendre.   
Sam Ouais, se serait pas du luxe ! J'en ai marre de repasser vos chemises !   
Daniel Parce que vous repassez ses chemises ?!?   
Sam Oups !   
Jack Grillés !   
A ce moment-là… maintenant quoi …oui oui tout de suite … bon bref, Sam sentit une vive douleur dans la partie médiane et arrière de son anatomie (ses fesses pour ceux qui auraient pas compris). Elle tourna la tête et vit un objet long et dur accroché à ses fesses….   
Narrateur1 Warf arf arf !   
Narrateur2 Hé doucement avec les fantasmes ! C'est un carambar-garou !   
Narrateur1 (déçu) Ah !   
Sam, dans un mouvement ample et rotatif de son bras droit, arracha le carambar-garou de son postérieur emportant un petit morceau de son treillis en même temps. Elle jeta la bestiole…   
Lien Ahhhh !!!   
Narrateur1 Mais non pas toi !!   
Lien Ouf !   
… au loin puis vida le chargeur de son P90 dessus. Ensuite, elle sortit son arme de poing et fit de même avec. Puis elle se saisi de Daniel et le jeta sur la bestiole ainsi que ses deux grenades. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, elle remarqua que le carambar-garou bougeait encore un ch'tit peu (ou peut-être que c'était Daniel… bof, dans le doute !) et porta sa main dans son dos. Jack la vit faire mais n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, sinon en gueulant comme un sourd.   
Jack Noooonnnnnnnnnn !!!   
Elle brandit son arme secrète que même les goa'ulds ils oseraient pas l'utiliser. Un rayon de soleil frappa la surface argentée de l'objet et un son retentit.   
CD Je t'aiiimmmeeeeuuuuuuh !!!!   
Tous Pas le CD de Lara Fabian !!!   
Le cerveau du carambar-garou fondit sous la pression des ultrasons de la "chanteuse". Daniel, rendu momentanément sourd par l'explosion des deux grenades, fut épargné. Quant à Sam, elle finit par s'évanouir. Les petits camarades du camarade… heu non… du carambar-garou approchaient dangereusement, semblant vouloir venger leur ami. Jack prit Sam sous le bras et se retourna vers Teal'c.   
Jack Occupez-vous de Daniel !   
Teal'c (grognon) C'est toujours lui qui se tape la meuf !   
Jack Ouais parce que chui le producteur de la série !   
Lien C'est pas que je m'emmerde mais faudrait p'tête y aller ! Moi je dis ça comme ça !   
Gabe (sortant enfin du coma) Beuh ! Où ça ?   
Lien Mais à la Pagode Millenium pauvre con !   
Gabe C'est con comme nom ! Et puis t'es qui toi d'abord ?   
Pressé par l'urgence urgeamment urgente, Lien assomma Gabe et le prit sous le bras. Tout le monde se mit à courir en direction du vaisseau, les carambar-garous sur les talons. Ils gravirent la passerelle (Gabe risque pas de se planter vu qu'il est dans le coltar) et Lien trébucha dessus (ah si !). Jack fut le dernier à monter. Arrivé en haut, il se retourna (cognant la tête du major au passage) et appuya sur le bouton de fermeture de la porte.   
Porte Zzziiii… boum… Zzziiii… boum…Zzziiii… boum…   
Jack Mais pourquoi elle veut pas se fermer cette putain de porte !?!   
Narrateur2 P'tête parce qu'il y a la tête de Carter entre les deux panneaux !   
Jack (baissant la tête) Ah ouais ! Oups !   
Il se recula un peu et la porte se referma enfin. La Pagode Millenium décolla quelques secondes plus tard et quitta le sol de la planète…   
Tous (sauf ceux qui sont dans le coltar)… Verte !!!   
Narrateur1 Bon vous commencez à être lourd là !   
Planète verte J'peux lâcher maintenant ?   
Narrateur2 Toi on t'as pas sonné !   
Planète verte Bah chui pas une porte !   
Porte Hein ?   
Lecteur Adieu monde cruel… clic… ???… made in France. Et merde !   
Reprenons le cours de l'histoire. Alors que la Pagode Millenium sortait enfin de l'atmosphère de la planète, une brouette géante sortit de l'hyperespace juste en face d'eux. Le loup-garou réagit au huitième de tour et entama une manœuvre d'esquive. Le vaisseau effectua un double salto arrière à la Tomb Raider (oh merde ! Le bac à fleur ! Private joke). La Pagode Millenium s'hyperespaça à son tour et fuya la queue entre les jambes.   
  
Après un voyage sans autres embûches, la Pagode arriva en vue de Coruscant   
Narrateur2 Pour la description… zavez qu'à regarder les différents films Starwars.   
La Pagode se faufila dans les embouteillages (c'était la sortie des bureaux) et se posa sur l'aire d'atterrissage réservée à la présidence.   
Narrateur1 Ca sert de connaître la présidente, intimement.   
Han Non mais oh ! De quoi je me mêle !   
Daniel Encore des refoulés !   
Sam et Jack Maiheuuu !!   
Daniel Mais non je parlais pas de vous ! (grand sourire) Vous vous sentez visés ?   
Sam et Jack furent soudainement très intéresser par leurs rangers. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une silhouette à l'air pas commode.   
Narrateur1 Vous attendiez un pov' jeu de mot hein ? Gnarc gnarc gnarc !   
Leia se tenait au bas de la passerelle, les bras croisés, martelant le sol du pied et un regard tellement méchant que si un regard pouvait tuer, Han serait déjà sur une table d'autopsie.   
Leia Qu'est-ce que t'as fais de ton Pédalo !!!   
Le grand général Solo, pourfendeur de deux étoiles noires, pilote du vaisseau le plus rapide de l'ouest (quand il est pas en réparation) se précipita derrière Chewbacca pour se protéger de la folie meurtrière de sa femme.   
Han Mais Moumoune…   
Jack Excusez-moi d'interrompre ces charmantes retrouvailles, mais on a une galaxie à sauver… encore.   
Leia Vous êtes qui vous ?   
Jack On a pas le temps de discuter, des brouettes géantes attaquent la galaxie.   
Leia Ouais on le sait déjà.   
Tous Mù ???   
Chewie Hé ! Arrêtez de me piquer mes répliques !!!   
Sam Puisque vous êtes si forte, vous allez nous dire à quelle heure ils vont arriver !?!   
Leia Ouais, ils arrivent dans…(puis regardant sa montre) bah en fait, ils devraient être arrivés depuis une heure…   
Narrateur2 Ce doit être Didier leur navigateur (private joke) !   
Narrateurs Warf arf arf !   
Leia Ah bah tiens, les voilà !   
Ils levèrent tous la tête vers l'espace et virent non pas une, non pas deux, mais… plein de brouettes géantes dont une plus grosse que les autres, la brouette mère ! Soudain, une voix retentit à travers des bas-parleurs.   
Narrateur1 Bah oui c'est des nains !   
Comité de soutien aux personnes de petites tailles Discrimination ! Discrimination !   
Voix dans bas-parleur Tremblez devant la petite puissance des nains de jardins ! Nous allons anéantir cette planète grâce à notre super-méga-laser-de-la-mort-qui-tue-les-vivants parce que nous le valons bien !   
Pierre Bellemard Et tout ça est vendu pour la modique somme de 99,99 € Maryse !   
Maryse Mais c'est incroyable Pierre !   
Voix dans bas-parleur Ta gueule grognasse !   
Sam Bon si on se bougeait le fion sinon ils vont tout casser la planète !   
Han J'ai une idée ! On se sépare en deux groupes ! Le premier attire l'attention en lançant une volée de missile sur le vaisseau amiral puis se barre en quatrième vitesse avec…   
Jack Pfff !   
Han Bah quoi ? Vous avez mieux p'tête ?   
Jack Heu… oui ! (gueulant comme un sourd) THOOOOOOR !!!   
Sous les yeux ébahis de Leia et de Simon, les membres de SG1, Han, Chewie, Gabe et Lien Rag disparurent dans une lueur bleutée.   
Leia Beuh ! Où qu'ils sont passés ?   
Simon Bah ! Et moi ?   
Narrateur2 Désolée, on avait les moyens que pour huit personnes. C'est qu'il est cher ce sale petit gris. Vous êtes le maillon faible ! Au revoir !   
Thor (chantant) Do you believe in life after love !   
Narrateur1 Qu'est-ce qui te prend !?!   
Thor Bah vous avez dit que j'étais Cher !   
Lecteur (l'air désespéré) C'est bientôt fini ?   
  
Revenons en à nos amis téléportés.   
Jerry Springer Et le thème de ce soir est : mon meilleur ami est un extraterrestre.   
Jack On est où là ? C'est pas le vaisseau des nains !   
Teal'c Ouah trop d'la balle ! C'est le Jerry Springer Show ! J'kiffe trop cette émission !   
Jack THOOORRR !!!   
Thor Désolé ! Je m'ai trompé !   
Re-rayon bleuté, re-téléportation, re-disparus avec cette fois un meilleur résultat. Ils arrivèrent dans l'une des cales du vaisseau mère. Devant eux, cinq couloirs. Ils décidèrent donc de faire six groupes.   
Narrateur2 Mais qu'ils sont cons ! Il faut faire cinq groupes !   
Tous Ah ouais c'est pas bête !   
Ils décidèrent donc de faire cinq groupes, Teal'c et Jack, Sam et Gabe, Han et Chewie, Lien Rag et enfin Daniel. Chaque groupe emprunta un couloir avec la consigne de le rendre après. Arrivé au premier virage, Teal'c et Jack tombèrent (boum) sur une patrouille de nains. N'écoutant que son courage, Teal'c s'empara du premier venu et se mit en position. Jack, comprenant le sens de la manœuvre hautement stratégique du jaffa, se mit à courir comme un dératé, feintant la défense adverse. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il se retourna, tendant les bras et criant.   
Jack A moi la passe ! Je suis démarqué !   
Teal'c lança le nain dans une splendide courbe. Jack, dans un magistral saut, réceptionna le nain avant de l'éclater férocement contre le sol.   
Jack et Teal'c Touchdown !!!   
Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir numéro deux, Sam et Gabe tombèrent eux aussi (re-boum) sur une patrouille de nains. Sam attrapa le premier nain qui tentait de l'agresser violemment, puis elle se tourna vers les autres nains et remarqua leur étrange disposition. Une idée germa dans sa tête.   
Narrateur2 Ouille ! Ca doit faire mal !   
Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle prit son élan, s'élança et dans un mouvement gracieux, balança le nain vers ses congénères qui furent tous balayés.   
Sam Strike !!!   
Gabe Oh ouais ! Trop cool !   
Prenant exemple sur sa coéquipière, il se saisit lui aussi d'un nain. Il prit son élan, s'élança et dans un mouvement pas du tout gracieux, se rétama la gueule et faucha les quelques nains survivants.   
Gabe (avec quelques dents en moins) Ftrike !!!   
Au même moment, dans le couloir numéro trois, Han et Chewie rencontrèrent Casimir… Narrateur1 Mais non ! Une patrouille de nain !   
Faisant fi de la subtilité, ils foncèrent dans le tas à coup de blasters.   
Parallèlement, dans le couloir numéro quatre, une patrouille de nains passa en hurlant poursuivi par un gros méchant loup-garou.   
Patrouille de nains Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh !!   
Lien Rag Grrrrr !   
Et enfin, dans le couloir numéro cinq…   
Daniel Hey ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Vous êtes où les copains ?!?   
Tous les autres se retrouvèrent à l'intersection des différents couloirs. Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir lorsqu'une voix féminine retentit dans le bas-parleur.   
Voix féminine dans le bas-parleur Tududu ! Le petit Daniel attends ses amis en salle de commandement ! Je répète, le petit Daniel attends ses amis en salle de commandement !   
Gabe C'est où la salle de commandement ?   
Voix féminine dans le bas-parleur Bah p'tête derrière la porte entourée d'une bonne demi-douzaine de panneau clignotant avec écrit dessus "Salle de commandement". Enfin moi je dis ça comme ça.   
Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle de commandement où ils retrouvèrent Daniel. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers lui à l'exception de Gabe qui vit quelque chose clignoter dans un coin. Il s'approcha d'un gros bouton rouge surmonté d'un écran où clignotait la phrase : "Ne pas appuyer sur le gros bouton rouge". Pris d'un soudain accès de curiosité, Gabe appuya sur le bouton, ce qui eut pour effet de changer la phrase. Il put alors lire : "Ne pas réappuyer sur le gros bouton rouge". Le reste du groupe fixait un grand cadran plein de chiffres qui arrêtaient pas de changer tout le temps.   
Daniel C'est le compte à rebours avant la destruction de la planète par le sup… laser ! Il ne nous reste deux minutes dix… neuf… huit…   
Jack Ouais bon ça va ! On a compris ! Carter ?   
Sam Si je dérive le flux de neutrino vers le réacteur en tenant compte du nombre d'oies sauvages qui migrent chaque année multipliée par la circonférence d'une paille du McDo et tout ça en parallèle avec le nombre d'hectolitre de méthane que libère un scarabée pétomane de Bratislavia…   
Jack laissa Sam à son délire de scientifique que tout le monde y comprend rien et que de toute façon y s'en fout, et se dirigea vers un clavier près du cadran. Là il appuya sur Ctrl+Alt+Suppr, et cliqua sur fin de tâche. Alors un message apparu sur le cadran : "Chargement du super-méga-laser-de-la-mort-qui-tue-les-vivants interrompu".   
Sam On pouvait aussi faire comme ça…   
Han Bon maintenant faut filer d'ici. Alors je propose que Chewie et moi on passe en premier pour créer une diver…   
Jack THOOORRR !!!   
Re-re-rayon bleuté, re-re-téléportation, re-re-disparus et retour sur Coruscant.   
Leia C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli attendre !   
Han Mais moumoune…   
Jack Dîtes, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec les brouettes ?   
Gabe Bah du jardinage !   
Jack Retenez-moi ! Je vais le tuer ! (Voyant que personne ne bouge.) Bah retenez-moi !   
Tous Pourquoi ?   
Sam Bon comment on se débarrasse de ces vaisseaux spatiaux ?   
Leia On a plus qu'un espoir. Géant Vert !!!   
Tous GEANT VERT !!!   
Soudain, surgit de nulle part (ailleurs), une silhouette gigantesque se dessina dans le ciel.   
Géant Vert Oh ! Oh ! Oh !   
Chœurs Géant Vert !!   
Les brouettes passèrent à l'attaque en tirant de toute la puissance de leurs canons. Géant Vert esquiva à la Matrix puis se redressa, un épis de maïs transgénique dans chaque main. Il les lança avec force vers deux brouettes géantes qui furent pulvérisées et devinrent des pulls verts. Malgré sa force, Géant Vert fut contraint de reconnaître que les brouettes géantes étaient trop nombreuses pour lui. Il en désintégra plusieurs mais elles revenaient toujours en surnombres. La lutte a continué comme ça jusqu'au soleil couchant.   
Narrateur1 Dans la vallée… oh oh… de Dana… lalilala !   
Tous les personnages + Dieu + Lecteur + Narrateur2 Ta gueule !   
Narrateur2 Et pis les paroles sont même pas dans l'ordre !   
Géant Vert allait être dépassé quand il remarqua une étrange languette sur la brouette mère. Intrigué, il tira dessus ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber la brouette mère dans l'espace ténébreux et sans fin. Toutes les autres brouettes furent entraînées à sa suite. Sûrement qu'elles étaient reliées à la brouette mère comme une crotte de nez à un doigt.   
Jack Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?   
Gabe Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?   
Han Mais que se passe-t-il ?   
Sam En retirant la languette, Géant Vert a créé un appel d'air, ce qui a provoqué une rupture de la force de succion…   
Jack Carter !!   
Sam C'est l'effet Flamby©.   
Tous sauf Chewie Ahh !   
Chewie Mùù !   
Gabe On est enfin débarrassé de ces sales nains !   
Jack Faut fêter ça !!!   
Tous Oh ouais ! Une fête !   
Ils partirent tous dans une des boîtes à la mode sur Coruscant, où on peut boire un verre de Dwarfkiller et danser sur les musiques de " Les Wampas en folie ".   
  
Pendant ce temps dans l'espace noir et ténébreux du vide spatial où rien ne survit, pas même Apophis, une navette en forme de brouette s'éloignait discrètement. A l'intérieur de cette dernière, un petit homme fulminait.   
Le nain suprême Je nous vengerons !!!   
Schplorch   
La navette fut écrasée par une énorme masse verte.   
Planète Verte AAAAaaaahhhhh !!!   
Narrateur2 Putain ! C'te conne elle a lâché !!   


**Fin**


End file.
